Tunnels
by Ellie6
Summary: Chapter 1 up! PG13 for language. Mutants are being harvested? Oh no!
1. Cast List

All right. I made the cast lists! Yay! I'd bother with a disclaimer, but I know that you people know I own nothing… Except the story and Hannah, of course. You guys own the characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachael/Landslide created by Sabrin  
  
Frost/Sunray created by Glacier  
  
Cammy/Wildfire created by Shahara  
  
Beiko/Whiplash created by Mairiana  
  
Larissa/Encryptor created by Sallie002000  
  
Mike/Critter created by Bobcat Moran  
  
Finn/Kinetikos created by Cherry Drop  
  
Roman created by xFreakx  
  
Desty/Twiggy created by Shinisin  
  
Tyson/BreakDown created by VivaGlam  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. I'll have the first chapter up soon, I promise! 


	2. Gathering pt. 1

First chapter! I don't own jack, 'cept for Hannah and the characters belong to their respective owners too.  
  
( blah ) flashback  
  
*blah* sounds  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
*Drip. Dripdrip.* The only noise of the whole cell was the steady dripping of liquid onto the solid concrete floor. Two figures lay silently on the same floor, one breathing and one not. The one that was alive lifted her head as something in the far corner moved.  
  
"I really wish they'd bury her or something," A voice said from that same corner. The girl watching him huffed.  
  
"I don't think they have that kind of decency, Finn," she stated coldly.  
  
The boy named Finn blinked, shifting uncomfortably. When he had first come to here, Hannah had seemed rather cheerful in spite of the situation they were in. But that changed about ten minutes ago.  
  
  
  
1 ( "Let us out of here, you—" Amy had come quite close to screaming obstinacies before Hannah had stopped her. By this time, Finn had awoken from the use of tranquilizers and was being comforted to a point by Hannah.  
  
"No sense in fighting them, sis," Hannah sighed as she looked a curious Finn over for any injury. "They didn't let you out yesterday, and they probably won't let you out today. Just go with it for a change, and maybe they'll be more agreeable with your needs, eh?" she smiled slightly as Amy muttered and sat.  
  
"Who'll be more agreeable?" Finn had asked, still a little on the groggy side. And, as if on cue, the single door to the large cell opened and three burly men appeared.  
  
"Come with us," the biggest one pointed at Amy and she stood. They left and Hannah stood, her bright green eyes filled with anxiety.  
  
"So… Where are we?" Hannah's attention snapped to the boy and she smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Well, I honestly don't know," she told him, and sat back down in front of him. "But I do know that these collars," she pointed to her own collar, constructed of metal and plastic that was glowing bright green just like her eyes, "neutralize our powers in some way. What's yours?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's your power? I can burn and melt stuff with my mind, and Amy can travel from place to place via portals."  
  
"Oh, well, I can absorb kinetic energy and use it to my advantage, or I can give it off."  
  
"Cool. Oh, my name's Hannah. The one that just left is my sister Amy."  
  
"I figured. I'm Finn. Do you know why we're here?"  
  
"I heard something about selling us, but again, I'm not entirely sure."  
  
"How long have—" He was cut off by the most blood curtiling scream he had ever heard. Jumping up, Hannah motioned for him to sit as the door flew open. In rolled the body of Amy, leaving a trail of blood as she went. Now it was Hannah's turn to jump up.  
  
"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, dashing over to her sister's dying body. 'Oh God, this is my fault…' she thought as they chained her up, just incase she was going to hurt herself. )  
  
  
  
The two sat in silence, Hannah in the dark and Finn on the lighter side. *Dripdrip. Drip. Drip.* Hannah shuddered, but she had stopped crying. The large steel door opened again and she looked up towards the man that entered the cell. She growled, deep in her throat, and jumped up with a yell. "You son of a BITCH!" She leapt at him, but he executed a sideways punch that sent her careening backwards into unconsciousness. He picked up Amy's body and threw it outside the door haphazardly, then moved to unchain Hannah. After he was done and gone, Finn moved over to her, wiping the blood from her mouth out of consideration.  
  
A little later, the door opened and five people came tumbling in. Finn moved back as a girl's head landed directly between his feet. One of her eyes opened, revealing brown. She rubbed her head and stood, along with the other four.  
  
"Where are we?" A boy with dark black hair and brown eyes asked. Finn shrugged. "Well, I'm Roman, and this is Beiko," he pointed to a girl with brown hair and eyes, "Mike and Larissa," he motioned to the other two. The girl that had landed between Finn's legs remained unnamed. Roman noticed him looking at her and he spoke up. "She wouldn't tell me her name, I don't think she likes me much." He smirked.  
  
"My name's Ray," she grunted, crossing her arms. She didn't say anything else.  
  
"How'd you all get here?" Finn inquired, leaning against the dirty cell wall.  
  
"I was being home schooled, 'cause I freaked out at presentation. Well, I didn't really freak out, so much as I turned invisible. Anyway, I needed a night out, so I left, and I guess they found me. Why'd they put these collars on us? They're really uncomfortable…" Finn looked at Roman strangely, and decided to cut him off.  
  
"The collars kill your powers. How about the rest of you? How'd the rest of you get here?"  
  
"I was experimenting with my power—I can turn into different animals, in the woods in my backyard and everythin' went black. When I woke up, I was in a van with Beiko and Rom here." The boy named Mike said, running a hand through his brown hair. He tugged at his Hawaiian shorts idly.  
  
"I was cleaning the house I shared with some other teens when they busted in," Beiko shrugged slightly. Everyone seemed to understand who 'they' were, but no one really knew. "I tried fighting them off, but they were too much for me…"  
  
Larissa smiled and spoke up, tossing her strawberry blonde over her shoulder. "I was at school. They called me to the office because they said my foster mom was there to pick me up. Turns out she wasn't." She smirked, blue orbs flitting to the girl on the floor. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Finn looked over to Larissa from the spot where he and Rom happened to be chatting. "She should be. She got punched in the face, I figured I'd let her sleep. They killed her sister a little while ago."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Beiko asked, looking towards the door.  
  
"I dunno about you guys," the one named Ray said. "but I wanna get outta here."  
  
  
  
There we go. First chapter. Review and make me happy. If I did anything wrong, let me know via e-mail. [ NovemberSaint@aol.com ] 


End file.
